


The Legendary Trial

by WindowSil



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindowSil/pseuds/WindowSil
Summary: It's almost the end of our young Luminary's adventure to defeat the Dark One. But he feels unprepared for the task at hand. A thought occurs to him, one that would lead him and his friends to an altogether other world, or rather, other time, to seek the most legendary trial of them all.
Kudos: 1





	The Legendary Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story enacting fictional events that would occur during Act 3 of DQXI. I always wished this scenario could happen, so I decided to write about it to live out my fantasy. Of course, if you do not want to be spoiled about plot points that occur late-game in DQXI, please turn away now.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> In my playthrough of DQXI, I named the hero “Raisin”. Because this is the name I am used to calling him, I will also be calling him Raisin in this story. I hope you understand, and I hope it isn’t a bother!
> 
> With that out of the way, let’s get started! Enjoy the story!

The sun hung high in the blue sky, little clouds scattered about. On the land below, wanderers travelled, merchants traded, and most of all, families resided. Families full of hope. For their land may have been endangered by the evil star looming over the desert, but they had faith in their hero, their Luminary.

The Luminary had walked among them. Helped them. Saved lives, reunited families, sparked smiles. He had struck down countless monsters and fiends who threatened the safety of the people. Even the wicked sorcerer Mordegon himself. It was as if none could stand against him and his companions…

Yet these adventurers, these heroes, were not fearless. A lack of fear would be a lack of intelligence. They knew they were not yet strong enough to defeat the Dark One, Calasmos. And so they enlisted the aid of the legendary warrior, Drustan, to train themselves. To hone their skills. Drustan’s still-persisting soul guided them through three tough trials. In the end, the Luminary still had his doubts… surely there was more they could do to fully realize their potential? He felt he was lacking something - or rather, that something was holding him back. And he’d need to discover it to take on Calasmos at full strength.

“Hm? Is something up, Raisin? You’re staring off into space again,” Erik remarked as they stepped outside the great building at the centre of Trial Isle. “If you’ve got something to say, just spit it out.”

The Luminary, Raisin, blinked and turned to his friends. “There’s something I want to look for, if you’ll just trust me.”

“Going somewhere, are we? I thought we’d be heading off to an inn, but it seems like you’ve still got some energy left in you. Well, I don’t mind. Lead the way!” Veronica responded. The rest of the party appeared to be unopposed to the sudden change in plans. Raisin nodded, and casted Zoom. The party flew out of Trial Isle in a flash of light.

A moment later, in bright and beautiful Erdrea, the party safely landed. Except that surrounding them were piles of rubble and debris, patches of scorched land, and fallen trees. Raisin began to walk through a beaten up pathway, as his party slowly followed behind.

“Auld Dundrasil…” Rab remarked. “I have te ask ye, just what ARE ye lookin’ for, laddie? We’re behind Dundrasil castle here. I can’t imagine what it is ye hope te find.”

“...”

It seemed that Raisin either didn’t listen, or he was uninterested in responding just yet.

“Oh goodness, I do hope we can get to rebuilding this place once this is all over. I’m sure it was a lovely kingdom. Such a shame it was reduced to this… mess,” Serena thought aloud.

“Honey, you have no idea. This kingdom was hands-down the most GRAND of them all. The interior design was something even I, the Great Sylvando, could not compare to. Ugh, it hurts so much to see it like this,” Sylvando added.

“Not even Zwaardsrust was as great as this legendary land. Being home to the descendants of Erdwin himself, you would expect no less. How unfortunate it is that the Luminary’s statue be toppled so…” said Hendrik, seemingly more composed than everyone else, yet still somber.

Jade spoke softly to herself, eyes glued to her surroundings with dismay. “It’s still just like how it was when I left. All the people, dead or ran away, never to return. Every time we come here, a chill runs down my spine. All those memories…”

“I can feel it.” Raisin stopped at what seemed to be a dead end in their path, just before a massive pile of stone rubble. He closed his eyes and held his left hand forward. The Mark of Light on his hand began to glow. “The sapling. It’s here.”

“What’re ye on about, laddie? You cannae be talkin’ ‘bout one of them Yggdrasil saplings, can ye? No, no, the things we’ve been finding before have been just seedlings. Now ye’re tellin’ me there’s a sapling here?” Rab looked in shock.

The light on Raisin’s hand did not yet fade. The Luminary held his hand up to the sky, and in moments, the once clear sky above them turned to a dark, grey storm. Raisin focused, his face scrunching as if angry. A great mark of light appeared in the sky, and from it, a divine bolt of lightning plummeted in an instant to the heap of stone rubble right in front of him. After the flash disappeared, and the thundering roar that came with it echoed away, there was nothing left but a newly forged path ahead of Raisin, twirls of smoke rising from it. The ground was covered in soot, but it was a path, nonetheless. All the debris the lightning bolt had struck was scattered, and underneath, something shiny and green was visible, poking out of the ground.

The party, not surprised at Raisin’s power, but curious about the green object, followed Raisin forward. Step by step, Raisin watched as the green object uncurled itself from where it was stuck in the sooty ground. It stood itself up, and extended its branches. It truly was a sapling of Yggdrasil. But why did it exist, and where would it lead when Raisin touched it? It seems the Luminary did not want to waste any time. He took his hand and placed it on the trunk of the sapling, and a bright shimmer poured out of the plant and enveloped the entire group in blinding light.

When next Raisin opened his eyes, Dundrasil was no longer in ruin. He retracted his hand, and the glow disappeared. In front of him was not a towering Yggdrasil sapling, but rather, a small seedling. It sat in the ground, and just beyond, there was a massive cliff face that wasn’t there before, filling the area with shadow. The wind blew, and leaves were carried with it. All seemed silent.

The party had a look around. The first to speak was Sylvando. “So, if I remember correctly, these Yggdrasil plants give us visions of the past, right? But this sapling here seems to have sent us all to another world - or another time. Sort of like the seedlings on Trial Isle. Does this mean…?”

“Aye,” Rab replied. “This is still Dundrasil - just in the past. Looks a might finer than I remember it, too. Ye don’t think… we’re in the Age of Heroes?”

“Why did you take us here, Raisin?” Jade inquired. “What are we meant to find?”

The Luminary had his eyes held on the seedling still, examining it. “This is it. The Legendary Trial. We must find them… the heroes.”

“I see. We have travelled to the past to have a spar against the heroes of legend.” Hendrik smiled at the thought. A chance to meet and fight against such prestigious figures? Incredible! “But I wonder - how did this seedling even get here?”

“...”

Raisin did not have the answer. He took his gaze away from the seedling and turned to his party. “To the castle.”

“I must admit, I’m a little worried,” Serena confessed as they headed towards the main piazza that led to the castle. “What if someone notices we don’t belong here? What if we get attacked?”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Serena,” Veronica reassured. “Even if that DID happen, no lowly guards would stand a chance against us. I’m sure they’d understand who we are after a little walloping…”

“Stop your worrying, you guys. We have to make a good impression on those heroes of legend, you know,” Erik pointed out.

It was not long before the group was able to enter the castle. No one seemed to notice they were not residents of this time, thankfully. The castle itself was full of lively citizens and guests alike, and in every corner was a silent soldier standing on guard. The intricate designs of the walls were breathtaking… Raisin held back tears. Now was not the time to reminisce. They were on a quest.

Raisin carefully and respectfully waited his turn to enter the throne room and be granted an audience by the King. The man wore strange garments, but it must have just been because they were so far in the past. He welcomed Raisin with a warm smile. “What is it that thou needest from me, child?”

“Your Majesty,” the Luminary began. “I am in search of the Luminary, Erdwin. Do you know where he is?”

“Ah, why, yes of course. Erdwin set off not too long ago; he headeth toward a lone isle in the north-east. His companions accompanied him. To hone their strength, if I recall…” but before the King could finish his thought, it seemed that the person he was speaking to had already vanished.

Raisin met up with the rest of the party just outside the throne room. “Follow me. There’s a chance they haven’t left the dock just yet.”

And out they went in a hurry. They had no means of fast-travel to an island - Zoom only works for campsites, cities and other important locations; they didn’t have the Salty Stallion in this time; Cetacea probably wouldn’t take too kindly to strangers trying to summon her. If they could just intercept the gang before it was too late…

No time for battles. They had to make it to the dock south of Octagonia. It was the only dock in the region. With some luck, Erdwin and his comrades would still be there… aha!

It had been a ten-minute run, and Raisin was able to make out four figures in the distance, near the shore of the would-be Zwaardsrust region. Beyond, floating on the waters, was a considerably large boat. Its anchor was down, as it seemed the four silhouettes were moving back and forth from it to their stationary horse. Loading supplies, it seemed. That is, until one of them stopped, and gestured the rest to look at the incoming strangers.

The gang slowed down to a casual walk. Raisin looked back at his party for a moment, with a soft smile. It seemed no one had anything to say… just yet. They had seen the Luminary of Legend before, of course, though they had never met him in the flesh. The party put their trust in Raisin to handle the talking.

“Ahoy, strangers!” came a deep and gruff voice from one of the figures as they came into clearer view. It was the tall, robust one. He beckoned for them to come closer.

“Whom might thou be?” a higher-pitched voice rung out. It came from the thinnest of the group.

“If thou hast business with us, speaketh,” an old-sounding voice said.

Lastly, the young man who had yet to speak took a step forward. He offered out his gloved hand for a handshake. A breeze blew, and his spiky hair shook with it. Raisin let out the slightest giggle, then took the man’s hand and shook it. “Well met, Erdwin.”

The man’s eyes widened. “How dost thou know my…? Hold a moment.” He stared into Raisin’s eyes. One dashing pair of blue eyes into another. “Thou hast mine eyes. And what of your hand?” He gently took Raisin’s left hand and peered at the back of it. The Mark of Light stood in plain view. “It is just as was prophesied! The future Luminary traveleth to us for a challenge.”

“Wait, so this whole thing ‘ere was yer plan?” Rab interrupted, too eager not to say something.

“So it was,” Erdwin replied with a nod. He shared his story to the entirety of the party, with life in his face. “I ascended to mighty Yggdrasil, and She giveth me Her seeds. Henceforth, I planted many a seedling across the land. ‘Twas said that one of the seedlings may have the power to send the Luminary of the next Age back here, that we may do battle in a Legendary Trial.”

“Then let’s get on with it, shall we, darlings?” said Sylvando with excitement.

“It is decided, then. We saileth to the island and do battle there. It shall give us privacy and safety,” the tall man suggested. He wore an amused expression.

“I agree with Drustan. Let us be to the isle. There is plenty room aboard our ship. Come along, now!” the one woman of Erdwin’s group said.

The last man, the old one, nodded his head. “As Drustan and Serenica said. You all appear ready. I look forward to this fight.”

“Behind Morcant, we’ll go, then,” Erdwin concluded as he watched his party load the last few crates of items onto their boat, leaving the horse to roam free. The legendary Luminary led his friends of the future onto the ship…

Not an hour later, they weighed anchor off the coast of the island.

“What is this place? I don’t think we’ve ever been here before. Right, Raisin?” Erik said, turning to his friend, who shook his head.

“‘Tis a vast distance from Erdrea, indeed. We planned to use this place as a training ground,” Erdwin explained.

“But how would you do that? This island’s totally empty. There’s no monsters around to fight,” Veronica argued.

“No, not monsters. Rather, we fight among ourselves.”

“The perfect location, too,” Serenica chimed in. “For there exists a small spring on the far end of the isle with healing waters. Should we ever tire, we can rest easy here knowing there are no beasts to surprise us, and rejuvenate our bodies with the spring water before our next spar.”

“How wonderful!” said Serena.

“Now that we hast thine company among us, we can fight properly as a team of four against a team of four. So, we ask but one thing: Honoured Luminary of the future, select which three of your companions will fight alongside you in battle against us. We wish for a fair fight, after all,” Drustan asked.

Raisin took a look at his party and went into deep thought as Erdwin and his associates left the boat with supplies - probably to set up camp somewhere on the island. Raisin had to think through his decision…

He went through his options one by one.

Erik. Someone Raisin trusted to the depths of his heart. Erik was always there for him, through thick and thin. A master rogue now, his agility and powerful hits would be a great asset.

Veronica. A great sorcerer. Amazing utility buffs and debuffs. A bit of a sassy personality, but certainly not too much for Raisin to handle. She has some of the strongest offensive spells.

Serena. A lovely sage. More useful buffs and debuffs. Very calm in battle, albeit a little scared at times. Otherwise, she possesses immense healing power. Alongside Veronica, she is a worthy heir to Serenica.

Sylvando. How can you not love this man? He has a mix of magic and physical attack power in him. That, and a good deal of crazy jester skills. A bit of an all-rounder, but that also means he’s not incredible in any one suit.

Rab. Raisin’s grandfather. A great person to be around, and the one who mastered Morcant’s secret technique, Pearly Gates. Has a great balance between offensive and supportive magic.

Jade. Like a sister to Raisin - a fellow member of royalty, from another kingdom. Now an excellent martial artist. Straight-up damage output from her is outstanding. She could also try ‘other’ methods to cause distractions in battle… but Raisin had a feeling that the legendary heroes probably wouldn’t fall for it.

Hendrik. Once Raisin’s enemy, now he is pledged to the Luminary. His resolve is unshakable, and it shows in how strong of a tank he is in battle. Able to defend his allies and soak up damage in their stead. As a reincarnation of Drustan, he lives up to his Zwaardrustian heritage.

“...”

Raisin now realized he was completely alone on the boat. His allies had disembarked and stood just on the shore, waiting for Raisin to follow. He had made his decision now, so he was prepared to move forward.

There was a massive clear space in the centre of the island, presumably where the fight would take place. The group crossed over it and travelled to the end of the island where the magic spring was. It seemed that night was almost falling already, so it was probably for the best that they take a night to rest and heal before the big battle. The group had a drink from the spring, then settled in the camp to rest until sunrise…

Then, morning came.

The two teams stood. Both stood, each member of the team side by side, each team across from each other, in the center of the clearing.

The line-ups…

The Legendary Team: Drustan. Erdwin. Serenica. Morcant.

The Future Team: Hendrik. Raisin. Serena. Rab.

Both parties at full HP and MP, and equipped with the best gear available to them.

…

Erdwin and co. draw near!

Fight!

Raisin uses Sword Stance! His chance of parrying attacks increases!

Erdwin focuses his energy… and enters a pepped up state!

Serenica casts Acceleratle! The enemy’s agility increases slightly.

Serena casts Kabuff! The party’s defence increases slightly.

Hendrik casts Magic Barrier! The party’s magic resistance increases slightly.

Morcant casts Oomphle! Drustan’s attack power increases significantly.

Drustan uses Gyrfalcon Slash! Hendrik takes a total of 483 points of damage.

Rab casts Kasap! The enemy’s defence is reduced slightly.

Erdwin uses Brightsplitter! Each party member takes an average of 239 points of damage.

Serenica casts Fizzle! Hendrik is prevented from casting spells! Serena is prevented from casting spells!

Morcant casts Blunt! Raisin’s attack power is reduced slightly.

Raisin casts Omniheal! The party’s wounds are healed.

Drustan closes his eyes and swings with all his might. Raisin parries the attack. He counterattacks, and deals 195 points of damage!

Rab casts Oomphle! Hendrik’s attack power increases significantly.

Serena changes her equipment, swapping her two sceptres for a spear. Serena uses Multithrust! Each enemy takes an average of 246 points of damage.

Hendrik uses Hatchet Man! Critical hit! Drustan takes 887 points of damage! Drustan is defeated.

Morcant is pepped up! Morcant calls on the power of pep. Erdwin and Morcant unleash Disruptive Wave! All positive status effects on the party are cleared.

Serenica casts Kazing! Drustan returns to life!

…

Erdwin stops fighting mid-battle to speak. “Thou fighteth valiantly. I fear we may battle all day with our healing spells keeping us fit!”

Raisin decides to respond to Erdwin. “I have an idea. We both take our time to prepare, then unleash our most powerful ability against the other, and we see which comes out on top.”

Everyone suddenly froze. It seemed like a good idea, but then… would it be too dangerous?

“I do say we give the boy’s idea a try,” Morcant said. “I would be thrilled to see what power these heroes have to showeth to us.”

“Then let’s,” said Erdwin. Everyone else seemed to agree it was the only way they’d be able to truly test their strength.

Each team huddled, and mustered their strength, preparing to perform an ultimate move…

Then, on the count of three, the moves were unleashed.

One…

Two…

…

THREE!

Raisin and co. combined two pep powers, Gigaburst and Kazapstrophe, in order to make a new and even stronger ability: Gigazapstrophe! Raisin was infused with all his allies’ power, and summoned the power of the Luminary from within him to ignite his sword, the Supreme Sword of Light, with all of Yggdragon’s holy lightning! He leapt toward Erdwin’s party, ready to strike!

Erdwin and co. seemed to be doing something a little different… they were all standing in place? Oh, wait! Oh, no! They formed a circle together, and then, they all started to glow. It was an almighty power, one that released all of their mana at once. It was… Ultimate Magic Burst!

Power erupted from the group, distorting the very terrain around them. A massive explosion grew, with blinding light piercing Raisin’s eyes and blood curdling noise. But he kept his strike going, slicing through the explosion with his power-infused sword. But could he reach the center of the explosion?

The wild magic spread out as the Supreme Sword of Light cut through it, keeping Raisin safe, but he felt the immense pressure against the sword. He drew upon every last drop of energy in his body to get through the near-overwhelming magical power thrown at him! In a brief moment, Raisin could see Erdwin’s stern gaze staring straight at him. And then, it was gone.

There was a great clap of thunder, and one last bright flash of light that rivaled the sun itself, then all was silent once more.

In place of the great clearing was a deep crater filled with ashes. No bodies were visible. Erik, Jade, Veronica and Sylvando, who had been watching the fight from a safe distance, rushed in to help, faces painted with worry. Digging through the ashes, they unearthed their fallen comrades as well as enemies, one by one. Each lay unconscious and with terribly beaten bodies and clothes. It was a miracle they were all still in one piece.

A quick trip to the spring, and everyone was able to recover. Thank goodness.

“It has been a truly pleasurable time, future Luminary,” Erdwin thanked, as they sat by the campsite once more. “I should give thine technique a try. ‘Twas absolutely splendid to watch. I thank you for this opportunity.”

“I’m glad,” Raisin responded, keeping things short.

“By the by, I don’t think I happened to catch thy name?”

“Raisin.”

“Ah. Lovely, it is. Fitteth it does perfectly with thy purple attire.”

“Thank you. We must be going soon. Good luck on your travels.”

“And the same to you. We will remain on the isle. I trust that thou can cast Zoom and returneth home?”

Raisin nodded.

“So, what I’m hearin’ is… we technically didn’t win, did we? Neither of us, I mean. After we all passed out, it was naught but a draw,” Rab remarked.

“There’s nothing wrong with a draw, though,” Serena pointed out. “If anything, it just means we’re definitely BOTH ready to face our next challenges. After all, we did get wiped out pretty badly.”

“I’m with Serena,” Veronica agreed. “That just goes to show how strong we all are! Even though I didn’t participate - but if you four could take them on, then we’ve got more than enough power as a full party!”

Sylvando looked a little disappointed. “Come on, darlings, can’t we stay a few more nights? Just for some more casual battles, you know. You didn’t even give me a chance to spar with them! You should be ashamed.”

“As long as no one blows up half the island again, I’m down,” Erik agreed nonchalantly. “Sylv’s right. We can’t waste this opportunity. These are the heroes of legend - and we’re never gonna see them in the flesh again once we leave. Why not make the most out of it, yeah?”

“They make a good point, Raisin. What do you say? Shall we kick back for some more spars?” Jade asked Raisin directly.

He was silent for a moment, then responded. “Yes, let’s stay.”

“I’ll be glad to serve you whenever you need me, Luminary,” Hendrik mentioned, as if he didn’t say that line enough already. “At your word.”

And so their battles continued for another seven days and seven nights… The results? Fairly even. Only by mere chance did one team best the other. No matter what team composition Raisin put together - including teams that excluded himself - every battle was almost a draw. But through all that fighting, Raisin could feel something awakening inside him.

On the last day, Raisin challenged Erdwin to a one-on-one duel. Luminary versus Luminary. It was a fierce battle, so it was.

Both combatants were pulling out all the stops. Sword Dance, Blade of Ultimate Power, Gigagash, you name it. As the two swordsmen fenced, sparks flew off their swords each time they clanged. Never before had Raisin sparred against a single opponent in this fashion. Against a true swordsman like him. It filled him with excitement and adrenaline. This is what he was meant to discover. The thrill of battle. The fact that fear was nothing to fear - fear guided his decisions. Before, he treated fear as a warning, and nothing more. Now, he was aware of the emotion, and controlled his responses to it. Like an animal responding to its instincts, only smarter.

Erdwin’s sword faltered as he swung. Raisin parried the move, and Erdwin was rendered vulnerable. Raisin took the opportunity to take a strong, horizontal swipe at him with his sword. Erdwin barely managed to duck under the attack.

A poof of black was sent flying, shocking both Luminaries into inaction. “Halt the battle!” Erdwin exclaimed. “Wh-what just happened?”

The blackness fell to the ground. Erdwin looked in horror, then with a shaky arm, felt the top of his head. Raisin had sliced most of his spiky black hair clean off his head. “Why, I never…”

“Aaaand that’s our cue to leave,” Erik said. He had been spectating with everyone else, who all seemed pretty surprised at what had just occurred.

“I’m terribly sorry about that, Erdwin,” Raisin apologized.

The Luminary of Legend just laughed. “Do not be so! That was quite the fight! I shall be alright without a bit of my hair. Thou needeth to return to thy home now. Please, do not worry about me!”

Erdwin was left chuckling with his companions, especially Serenica who seemed to enjoy messing with Erdwin’s fallen hair. Raisin and his party waved goodbye to them, then Raisin casted Zoom so they could return to Dundrasil and find the seedling they needed to take them home. The gang stood in front of the towering cliff face behind Dundrasil castle, where the seedling sat at the base.

“I see now why they decided to carve Erdwin’s statue out of this cliff face,” Raisin remarked, and in the next moment, they were back in present-day Erdrea, with Raisin filled with the resolve he needed to take their battle to Calasmos once and for all.


End file.
